


Constants

by kickcows



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki heads to Los Angeles to participate in an exhibition festival. But he’s missing one vital part of his life on his travels - his lover, Victor Nikiforov.





	Constants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gurgicalcipher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gurgicalcipher/gifts).



> A good friend requested this fic. This is my first time writing for this fandom. Please enjoy! :)

* * *

No matter where he is in the world, Yuuri knows that he can count on one thing remaining the same - his constant that keeps him grounded in the simplest of terms. Whether he’s home in Hasetsu, in Paris, or Rio de Janeiro, or even in sunny California - which is where he is now. Inhaling deeply, his hands shoved into his jacket pockets, the smell of the fresh ice - crisp, bitter cold with the hint of the chemicals that the zamboni leaves behind in its wake, the glistening ice ready to be marked upon by sharp skates.

The jet lag is begging his body to get back to the hotel, where he’d dropped off his suitcase and had made a quick call to Victor, who hadn’t bothered to pick up. Keeping his irritation at bay, he left a voicemail informing his lover that he’d made it to LA, and was going to let his phone charge while he went to look at the rink. He adjusts the bag that’s resting against his back, the weight of his skates pushing down on his shoulder, another comfort that helps keep him grounded. The ice and the weight - it’s always the same.

Los Angeles is hosting an exhibition, one that he’d been contacted to come and skate in. He had initially refused, but after Victor had whined and told him he should do it, he had agreed. No competitions were going on, so to keep the momentum going, the International Skating Union had organized this event, which would have both competitive and professional skaters participating in the exhibition. That reason should have been enough, as Yuuri has yet to share the ice with professional skaters, but he had hesitated because he knows he should be practicing for the upcoming competition.

“Did you want to skate?” Yuuri looks to his left, and sees a group that are wearing badges for the event. “Open practice isn’t set to begin for another thirty minutes, but since you and one other are here, we can start it early for you.”

“Oh?” He asks, looking around. “Who else is here??”

“Katsudon!” Turning around, he sees his rival, and good friend walking towards him, a smug grin on his face. “You got here before me? What the hell?” Yuri Plisetsky stands in front of him, crossing his arms over his chest. “Victor said you weren’t supposed to be here until tomorrow.”

“My flight got bumped up.” He smiles, and embraces his friend, even though Yuri protests at first. “Are we staying in the same hotel??”

“You across the street at the Westin?” Yuuri nods. “Then yeah. Ugh, I’m tired.”

“At least you gained your hours. I lost a day.” Yuuri laughs. “Come on. They’re going to let us skate.”

“Good. That’s the only reason I’m here.”

They both put their skates on, leaving their bags on one of the folding chairs near the wall. Yuuri approaches the ice, taking a brief moment to let the smell of the rink pierce his nostrils, as he inhales deeply. Using his toepick, he steps onto the ice, watching as the smooth layer that the zamboni had just created becomes marred with his skates. A few more steps, and then he’s gliding out onto the rink, the aches in his muscles beginning to disappear, as he begins a light warm-up.

“Are we still keeping it a secret?” Yuri starts to skate next to him, as Yuuri makes his third lap around the rink. “Do you really think it’s necessary?”

“I think it will be a nice surprise!” He nods, as he starts to pick up the pace. “It just means our ‘practices’ aren’t going to be real.”

“The shit I do for you, I swear. I blame Victor.” Yuri huffs, skating past him, as he begins to build up his momentum to do a lutz. Yuuri smiles, knowing that the anger is just for show, as his friend lands the jump perfectly.

Rather than worry about what Yuri is doing, he begins to concentrate on himself. He wishes that Victor could have come, but due to his schedule, he is stuck in Toronto. Sighing softly, he pushes his thoughts about his lover away, ignoring the sadness that’s beginning to creep in, and instead pushes himself through his warm-up, before the other skaters arrive.

When they finish their practice, Yuuri wipes off his blades with a small towel, and puts his black guards on each blade before putting them back into his bag. “You wanna grab something to eat with us?” Yuri walks over to him, along with two of the professional ice skaters who Yuuri had been enthralled with for years. Of _course_ Yuri would be able to speak to them, as if it were no big deal. “We’re just gonna go down the street.”

“N-No, you go.” He shakes his head. “I need to head back to the hotel. I’ll see you tomorrow before the show? Final warm-up?”

“Yeah. You want me to bring back some food for you?”

A smile appears on his lips, as Yuuri shakes his head. Had it been a year ago, Yuri would never have offered to be so nice to him. “No, I’ll just get room service. See you tomorrow.” He waves at the two others with Yuri, and then heads out of the rink.

Sunshine assaults his eyes, the brightness stealing away his vision until he gets his sunglasses on, and then, it’s more tolerable. He had forgotten the time, as being in the rink with no windows to the outside world had made him lose track of time. It doesn’t help that his body is still on Japan time, so it’s almost the middle of the night for him. Shifting the bag on his shoulder, he heads across the street, and walks into his hotel. He starts to head to the elevators, but then stops as he’s called over to the concierge desk.

“Yes?” He asks, putting his regular glasses back on. “Is something wrong?”

“No, Mr. Katsuki. We had a message waiting for you, and were given specific instructions to give it to you as soon as you got back to the hotel.” The concierge hands him a piece of paper, folded in half. “Enjoy the rest of your day, sir.”

“Thanks.” He heads back to the elevator, and takes it up to his floor, his body becoming more and more lethargic as he approaches his room. Dropping his bag on the floor by the door, he barely remembers there’s a note in his hand until he’s planted face-first into the pillows, groaning as he struggles to kick his shoes off of his feet.

Holding the note in front of him, he rolls his eyes, a short laugh leaving his throat. “ _I’m sorry I missed your call! And when you get back, I probably won’t get to talk to you then either, so please - rest! We’ll talk this evening. Glad you made it safe. All my love._ ” Setting the piece of paper down on the nightstand, he pulls his glasses off, and rolls onto his back. At least Victor hadn’t been mad at him for not trying to call him again. This gave him an easy out. Smiling, he closes his eyes, as the jet lag finally forces him to pass out to the world.

***

“Why aren’t you more excited??” Yuri stands in front of him, both of them in their costumes, the bleachers full of people there to watch them perform. “You have such a long face right now.”

If it had been anyone else, Yuuri would have shut down, but he knows that his friend is only trying to help him get out of his funk. “I can’t help it. I hate that Victor isn’t here.”

“Well, if it’s messing you up this bad, just facetime him!” His friend starts to do squats, limbering up. “Your endurance is ridiculous, by the way.”

“So everybody says.” He chuckles, and puts his left hand against the wall, using his right to grab onto his right skate, bringing it up towards his head. “And you’re limber.”

“We can go back on it. It’s easy.” Yuri continues to squat, going lower and lower with each one. “They’ll never know. They’ll just assume the announcer made a mistake.”

Lowering his leg, Yuuri shakes his head. “No, it’ll be fine.”

“Not if you perform as if it were a dirge!” His friend chastises him. “Go get your phone and call the idiot. I hate you both so much.”

Smiling, he pats his friend on the shoulder. “Fine. We’ve got a few minutes.”

“Hurry up!” Yuri calls out to him, as he heads back to the green room. “You go on before me! So, you’ve got two more routines!”  

He quickens his pace, as he enters the green room, and goes to where he’s keeping his stuff, pulling his phone out of his bag. He sees no missed calls, and no messages. Trying to ignore the doubt that’s beginning to manifest into his head, he shakes it off, and unlocks his phone, pulling up Victor’s contact. He calls him, using the video option on his phone, and is surprised to see his lover pop up after the second ring.

“Victor?? Are you running??” He asks, as he sees his lover’s face is a little pink, grey bangs falling over his eye. “Is something the matter??”

“Yuuri!!” Just the sound of his lover’s voices him feel slightly better. “I’m sorry, my love, but I have to go! Good luck tonight, okay?? Give Yuri my love. I hope the crowd gets excited for the both of you!!”

“Wait, Victor!” He starts to say, but then watches his screen go to the last image that it had picked up of Victor, as the call ends. He drops his phone back into his bag, and heads back over to the warm-up area, his shoulders sagging even more than they were before he had left.

“What the hell?” Yuri says, as he walks up to him. “Why do you look worse??”

“He was busy, and he hung up on me. Oh, but he said good luck and sends his love to you.” Yuuri sighs, and hears the music start for the person that’s in front of him. “Crap. I can’t go out now.”

“You’re gonna have to! Unless you go with my suggestion?” Yuri jumps up in front of him. “Don’t do this to yourself. You know there’s a lot of people out there that are here to see _you_ , right? Not the other skaters, but _you_.”

He smiles wistfully, appreciating what his friend is trying to do. “Right. Okay.” He jumps up and down a few times, getting his body ready. “You sure you still want to do this?”

“It’s going to be great!” Yuri shoves him on the back. “Now go, and get yourself ready!”

Yuuri listens to the crowd cheer, as the skater that’s on the ice performs a difficult jump combination. It doesn’t bother him, not like how it bothers him when he’s competing. He knows this is a relaxed atmosphere, and maybe Yuri is right - maybe there _are_ people in the audience that are there to see him. He has to skate his best tonight, so that they don’t leave disappointed, even if he feels that way himself. The lights go dark, as the skater takes her final bow, before skating off the ice.

“You’re up!” One of the technicians says to him. “Have fun out there!”

He steps onto the ice, and feels his stomach begin to sink. Chalking it up to nerves, he takes his position in the middle of the rink, keeping his head down. The child-like voice begins to sing, rather than the flamenco music he’s used to hearing, ‘Agape’ playing, as he begins the routine. Hearing the gasp from the audience brings a smile to his face, their reaction just as Victor had said it would be.

_“Listen to me. I know you both are going to be at the exhibition in Los Angeles, so wouldn’t it be fun to surprise them, and have you both perform each other’s routine?” Victor says, looking at both of them, who are standing next to the edge of the rink. “You both were going to have to learn both routines at the beginning.”_

_“I’m not so sure.” Yuri starts to speak, shaking his head. “It seems too gimmicky.”_

_“Which is why they won’t expect it from the two of you.” Victor nods. “Trust me, it will dazzle the crowd.”_

_“You’re just worried you won’t last during the set.” Yuuri teases his friend, who sticks his tongue out at him, causing him to laugh. “Alright, Victor. I think it’s a good idea.”_

_“Good, because it’s perfect for the both of you. Now, come on! We don’t have much time to perfect these routines!”_

As he skates around the rink, he tries to find the unconditional love he knows he needs to properly emote the beautiful choreography that Victor had created for Yuri, but all he finds is irritation at his lover, who he still hadn’t gotten to speak with since arriving in Los Angeles. Pushing down, he glides across the ice, coming round the curve, the excitement of the crowd palpable. He looks across the way, and feels his heart jump in his chest, his body moving on its own through the motions of the routine, as that feeling he needs manifests tenfold, suddenly understanding.

Where he entered onto the ice, and where he will exit, he sees the shape of a man he’s so familiar with, that he knows immediately who it is even without the aide of his glasses. _That’s why he was running. He was here._ A genuine smile appears on his lips, as he pours his heart and soul into his routine, no longer moving through the motions. When it comes to an end, he hears the crowd cheer, the sound music to his ears. He kicks his right foot behind him, his toepick slamming into the ice, as he bows to his waist, the cheers continuing, flowers and stuffed animals being thrown onto the ice. One more bow, then he pushes his toepick down, and skates off the ice.

The next skater heads out onto the ice, the spotlight now following them, instead of on his form. He turns around, and stares at his lover, who has the biggest smile on his face. “Yuuri!!” Victor exclaims, the joyous smile infectious, even though Yuuri wants to be mad at him. “You skated so beautifully!!”

“I thought you were supposed to be in Toronto!” His poor attempt at being mad at his lover fails, Yuuri falling into his arms, his touch the one constant he wishes he never had to be without.

His lover wraps his arms around him, and hugs him close. “I could never miss both you and Yuri skating each other’s programs! But mostly, I missed you, and knew that I had to be here.”

“Why?” He sniffs, looking up to see Victor’s beautiful blue-green eyes.

“Because I love you!” Victor smiles, and kisses him softly, Yuuri losing himself to his lover’s gentle touch.

“OY.” Their kiss breaks apart, Yuri announcing his presence to them. “Glad you finally made it. I almost spoiled the surprise. He was too fucking sad, Victor.”

“You knew??” Yuuri turns to look at his friend.

“I told him, because I knew you would be upset, since I made myself unavailable to you.” Victor rests his chin on his shoulder. “Don’t be mad, okay?”

All he can do is laugh, because as absurd as it has been the last few days, Yuuri is just happy that his lover is here, sharing this moment with him. “I’m not mad, Victor.” He lifts himself up a little, brushing another kiss against his lover’s lips.

“Enough!” Yuri grunts. “I’m about to go out and skate Katsudon’s stupid routine.”

“You’ll be perfect.” Yuuri reaches over, and tousles his friend’s hair. “Go have fun out there. The audience is amazing.”

“Says the person that saw their lover.” The lights go out, the skater that had been on the ice makes their way off, and Yuri takes their place, skating towards the center of the darkened rink.

If Yuuri had been able to show his unconditional love, there was no doubt in anyone’s mind that Yuri could show his passionate love. The audience went wild for his routine. Had it been any other event, Yuuri might have become upset at the fact, but not this evening. Not when he’s got Victor standing next to him, his arm wrapped firmly around his waist, the two of them cheering just as loud as the rest of the crowd.

“I hate that stupid routine.” Yuri spits out, as he comes off the ice, heading towards them. “I prefer Agape.”

Yuuri laughs, as he hugs his friend. “You can act as upset as you want, but I know that you really enjoyed it. Just like I enjoyed it too.”

“Yeah, well.” Yuri stands stiff. “Could you let go? I think Victor is about to burst into tears.”

Turning, he sees his lover is definitely on the edge of crying. “Victor??”

“You two have made me so proud!” Victor pulls them both into his embrace, the two of them groaning. “I’m so glad I could be here tonight!”

“Me too.” Yuuri smiles. “You don’t have to leave yet, right?”

“Nope! I’m going to head back to the hotel with you! If you’ll have me??”

“Gross.” Yuri pushes away from them, and heads back to the green room. “See you idiots later.”

He looks up at his lover, and nods his head. “I’ve missed you, Victor. I’m really glad you’re here.”

“I missed you too, Yuuri.” Their lips come together for another kiss, then the two head back to the green room, where they wait for the exhibition to be over.

They head back to the hotel afterwards, and wind up staying up for the entire night, alternating between catching each other up on what they’ve been doing since they’ve been apart, and sexual acts. Yuuri clings to Victor, as the two of them share climax after climax, solidifying their love for one another through these unspoken words. Victor falls asleep first, Yuuri happy that he gets to watch his lover sleep soundly. After watching him sleep for awhile, he drifts to sleep, the happiness from his lover surprising him keeping the smile on his face for a long time.


End file.
